1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable rearview mirror apparatus and, more particularly, a portable combined ground and above ground enclosed rearview mirror apparatus for hunters to view the area in the rear for approaching animals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When hunting game animals, such as deer, a hunter usually will take a relatively concealed position in the woods and wait quietly for the animals to appear. The position taken is generally on the ground or in a elevated viewing spot such as up in a tree. In either position, the hunter's body movement must be restricted and remain quiet in order not to scare off approaching animals. The result is that the hunter can only see the animals that appear in the front line of vision and is not aware of what is happening to the rear. Naturally it would be a great benefit to the hunter to have a device which would allow him to view the area to the rear while in either position.
Hunters are known to use mirror devices in order to view the area in back of them while hunting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,811 discloses a ground level positioned rear view mirror device open at the sides having a top cover. The device appears to be useable only at ground level and is opened at the sides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,479 discloses an above ground positioned rearview mirror device having a central mirror portion and mounted side mirror portions. The device appears to be open on all sides and its central mirror portion appears to have a limited vertical pivoting adjustment.